Stranger things do happen
by Lena Claire
Summary: What if, one day. Someone up there decides to play a joke on them? What could throw the saiyuki boys into a bigger mass of confusion, then dropping a girl on them...literally.
1. Default Chapter

The Sanzo an company are supposed to be talking in a another language... say... Japanese in here but since I don't know Japanese so you'll have to contend with the English version.

* * *

It was relatively a normal day on the road. They were going through a small trail in a dense forest. Occasionally the jeep would go into potholes or maybe over a few rocks or roots now and then, other then that, the was basically a smooth drive.  
  
Hakkai was as usual, driving with a queer, fixated smile on his face. Sanzo had his head bent slightly, deep in thought. Gojyo was slumped lazily at his seat, gazing at the scenery, or he could have been dreaming about a hot chick with big boobs to match, one is never certain. Goku was snoring soundly at his corner.  
  
All was peaceful. All was quiet. It was just one of the rare moments there was nothing to do or say.  
  
-  
  
Then the silence was broken.  
  
-  
  
=

A loud crash reverberated thorough the silent air, it was followed by several other rustling and smaller crashes. Goku snapped awake in an instant, ready for an attack. Gojyo bolted upright, looking wildly around him for the source of the noise. Hakkai screeched the jeep to a halt. Sanzo head was still bent, but he was alert.  
  
They discerned the source of the sound.  
  
Hakkai stepped hard on the accelerator, but was a second too late.  
  
The source of the noise crashed through the branches and landed at the back seat of the jeep, sprawled across both Gojyo and Goku.  
  
As soon as they got over the shock, which took about a second or two, Gojyo almost threw the thing out of the jeep when Goku stopped him.  
  
_"Wait!"_  
  
_"What?!"_ Gojyo panicked.  
  
_"Its... Its... not a demon!"_ Goku stuttered out while staring wide eyed at it.  
  
_"Then what is it?"_ Sanzo finally inclined his head slightly backwards to take a glance at "it".  
  
_"Its...It's a girl!"_ Goku voice almost sounded horrified at the prospect.  
  
=  
  
Hakkai stopped the car and turned around. Everyone by now was staring at her. She lay unconscious, still slumped in an awkward angle on both Gojyo and Goku's laps. She had numerous cuts and bruises all over her body. Her shoulder length black hair was covering most of her face so Hakkai gently brushed it away. His smile had dropped for a moment as he tried to give a reason for her appearance.  
  
_"Hakkai... she's bleeding."_ Goku tentatively pointed at the growing patch of crimson spreading over the plain white shirt she was wearing.  
  
_"Ah..."_ That was all Hakkai said before he hesitantly pried her shirt up slightly to access the wound and started to heal it.  
  
=  
  
She was more or less healed as Hakkai got back to the car and started to drive to the nearest city they could. Most of her injuries weren't very serious, only the deep gash on her stomach was slightly worrying. They straightened her a bit into a more comfortable position on Goku and Gojyo's lap. They protested at this idea at first, but they had not much of a choice with an unconscious girl who could not support her body on her own. Hakkai had argued with Sanzo who just told them to leave her in the forest. They could not leave a young girl alone to face wild creatures and youkai could they? It was quite plain to see how stiff and unmoving they both were sitting there. It looked almost as if they would spring out of the car and run away as fast as they could if the opportunity arose.  
  
The nearest town was about a three-day drive away. They were all quite uncomfortable at this prospect. Sanzo was always on his guard now, constantly glancing back. Hakkai sat more rigidly in his seat, flicking his eyes back at any slightest sound.  
  
==  
  
It was late evening, when they had just set camp. They left her in the back seat as Gojyo, Goku and Hakkai went in search of firewood and such. That left Sanzo in charge of watching over the unconscious girl.  
  
He wasn't paying her much heed. He looked upon her to be about slightly younger than Goku, maybe about one two years, he was of course, discounting the fact that Goku was trapped in a mountain for 500 years. He took out a cigarette and lighted it. He had finished his first stick and saw movement from the corner of his eyes.  
  
_"About damn time..."_ He muttered as he stepped slightly into the shadows to observe her.  
  
She opened her eyes, closed them and opened them again. She looked slightly bewildered as she gazed, dazed above into the night sky. It seemed to take her awhile to realize she was lying down. She slowly pushed herself up and looked around her. She winced for a moment, clutching her stomach. She felt it for a moment before she lifted her shirt slightly up to reveal the bandages Hakkai had wrapped around the wound. Her face showed pure puzzlement as she looked at her wound and then the jeep she was in. She seemed to take quite a long time to realize she was really in a jeep. She closed her eyes a few time and rubbed them as if she didn't believe where she was.  
  
Once she registered that it was all real, she sprung out of the jeep and immediately doubled over on the floor. Her face was contorted in pain as she clutched her stomach. It was only then did Sanzo decide to make his presence known.  
  
=  
  
_"Who are you?"_ Sanzo demanded in a low tone of voice, one that purely conveyed that he was not to be messed with.  
  
Her face was combination of pain, confusion and shock as she whipped around and saw him.  
  
She was silent. Her eyes were wide and she was tense. Her face still grimacing slightly from the pain in her stomach. It was almost certain to Sanzo that if she were not in pain, she would have bolted away from him as fast as she could. Sanzo wasn't one to take chances though.  
  
_"I said. Who. Are. You."_ Sanzo drew his words out, increasing his volume slightly.  
  
Nothing except the rustling of the leaves against the breeze replied him.  
  
He was about to repeat himself again when the trio burst through, firewood piled up high in their hands.  
  
_"Hey Sanzo, what have..."_ Goku trailed off as he saw the girl crouched on the floor, her eyes were unbelievably wide, darting between Sanzo and the group of them.  
  
Hakkai face turned into a smile as he place his pile of logs down took a step towards. She immediately pushed herself backwards until her back was leaning on the jeep. She looked like a frightened cornered animal.  
  
_"Ah, We don't mean any harm. We would just like to know who you are maybe? And where you come from?"_  
  
Hakkai's question was again met with silence.  
  
_"Ch, tried that already."_ Sanzo spoke, as Hakkai didn't get an answer.  
  
_"You think she's deaf?"_ Goku ventured slowly.  
  
**.BANG.**  
  
Everyone, including the girl, jumped at the sudden loud noise, originating from Sanzo's gun.  
  
_"No. Not deaf."_  
  
_"What did you do that for? Your scaring her even more!"_ Goku questioned harshly.  
  
_"She cringes at loud noises. Not deaf."_ Gojyo drawled as he placed his pile of wood down too.  
  
_"Then..." Hakkai said as he too placed his pile of wood down. "Why hasn't she spoken?"_


	2. Speaks up, Finally

* * *

Don't you think this story is quite different from the others that I've done? Well, this is just a side step, a break from my normal work. It was actually an idea that I've toyed around for some time but I decided to commit myself to "Sick" till I finished it. So now that I've finished "Sick' well... Shall not talk nonsense anymore!

* * *

**.BANG.**  
  
Everyone, including the girl, jumped at the sudden loud noise, originating from Sanzo's gun.  
  
"_No. Not deaf_."  
  
"_What did you do that for? Your scaring her even more!"_ Goku questioned harshly.  
  
"_She cringes at loud noises. Not deaf."_ Gojyo drawled as he placed his pile of wood down too, explaining Sanzo's intention.  
  
"_Then..."_ Hakkai said as he too placed his pile of wood down. "_Why hasn't she spoken?"_

__

* * *

"_What the-? Who the heck are they? Where the am I?"_ And what the hell are they speaking?!"  
  
Ava had all these thoughts rushing through her head. She was immensely confused. But her confusing was turning into irritation. One moment she was at home, chilling out, and the next some strange transvestite pops in, grabs her by the collar and flings her upwards. The last thing she remembers is falling, falling very fast. Then hitting something. Darkness.  
  
At first Ava thought I to be a strange dream. A very strange dream. She didn't dream often, even if she did, she could never remember them after she woke up. The tendrils of the dream coiled around her head would uncurl and float away and no matter how much she would try to grab at it; it would elude her like wisps of smoke.  
  
Now she realized it couldn't be a dream. It hurt too much to be a dream. But this was way to weird to be reality. A green jeep, a forest and four men. A monk, a red haired guy, a half-eyed guy who kept smiling weirdly and a boy to be exact. Way too weird.  
  
Ava wasn't scared. She somehow didn't feel scared. Just major confused. Everything made her confused, the unfamiliar terrain, unfamiliar vehicle, and unfamiliar people, basically everything was unfamiliar. She hated this insecurity. **BANG**  
  
'_What the hell?!_' Ava thought. '_The **monk** has a freaking **gun**!_'  
  
This was the first time she ever thought a holy being was lethal. That didn't make her feel good at all.  
  
Right about then she felt the strain of having her eyes open as wide as she could for such a long period of time. She blinked and tried to calm herself down. Ava decided that she really wanted to know where she was. She was reluctant to speak up to these strangely clad people, but not that she had a choice anyway.  
  
"_Where is this place?"_ She could sense a slight quiver in her voice. She cursed herself for it. She never liked to let people know she was being even remotely insecure, or heaven forbid, afraid.  
  
Ava looked at them. They stared blankly at her. There was a moment of silence with tension thick enough to be sliced with a knife.  
  
Then all at once, the strange men started to speak gibberish to one another again. This time with more gestures and speed. She glanced from side to side, trying to follow the strange conversation with whom was speaking, but it was hard to comprehend especially since she had no idea what language they were speaking.  
  
Ava heaved a sigh.  
  
"_This is going to take a long time..."_ She muttered to herself.

* * *

"_What did she say?!_' Gojyo gestured wildly at her while looking at Hakkai, bearer of all worldly knowledge.  
  
"_Ah... I- I don't know?"_ Hakkai brought his gaze from the girl to Gojyo.  
  
"_What was she saying?"_  
  
"_Does it mean all this while we've been wasting our breath!"_  
  
"_Ch...this is ridiculous_."  
  
"_Ne, when do we eat_?'  
  
"_Idiotic saru, how can you think of food at a time like this?"_  
  
"_What?! Urusei ero KAPPA! I haven't eaten in 3 hours!"_  
  
"_That's not a very long time baka!"  
_  
"_Maa maa... Calm down... I'll go get the fire started..._'  
  
"_Yay! We get to eat soon!"_  
  
_"Stupid hungry monkey..."_  
  
"_Ch."_  
  
It was thus all dialogue stopped. Hakkai went to start the fire while Gojyo helped him. Goku was digging the jeep for some food. The girl had scooted away from the jeep and settled herself in the shadows against a tree, far enough go unnoticeable but near enough to feel the warmth of the fire. Sanzo was leaning on another tree opposite of the girl, smoking. Ava knew he was keeping an eye on her. Ava was relatively much calmer now than she was before, the pain in the abdomen had subsided somewhat to a livable dull throb. She knew better than to try to find means of escape. There was no way a city bum like her could maneuver around such dense forestry alone, much less with an injury like what she had.  
  
The food was being cooked. She could smell it. It made her stomach growl in remembrance of lack of substance since morning. Ava turned away and tried to think of something else to curb her appetite. There was no way she was going to grovel at the feet of these strangers to ask for food.  
  
Someone prodding her lightly on her forearm awakened Ava. Strange, she didn't remember falling asleep. She must be more tired than she thought.  
  
It was the man with the one sided glasses thing. He was holding out a plate of food for her. He had spoken something to Ava when she woke up; though she had no clue she looked down and saw a plate of food being offered to her. The hunger in Ava's stomach came back with renewed vigor. But that didn't stop her from eyeing the food suspiciously.  
  
The guy muttered something to her again and placed the plate carefully on the ground before standing up and giving her a smile before walking back to the campfire to join the rest of his cohort in the meal.  
  
Ava looked at the rest of them, they were quite contentedly eating their meal, well, one of them was gobbling it up with such vengeance that he could have been eating the last meal of his life.  
  
'_Well, if they wanted to kill me, they could have while I was sleeping..._' Ava thought, as a consolation to herself.  
  
She cautiously picked up her plate and gingerly picked at the food.  
  
"_There better not be any poison in this..."_ Ava muttered. She sighed and proceeded to eat the food.  
  
"_She's eating the food..."_ Gojyo spoke softly to Hakkai, still looking at his food.  
  
"_Good..._" Hakkai replied without skipping a beat.  
  
They both resumed eating as if the short dialogue hadn't happened at all. 


	3. more?

Well, I can't believe I'm actually writing this, it so not me! But I just had to get it out of my head, and pray that my characters don't get all OOC even though Ava is an OC. Wish me luck! And thank you Amy01, dog-eared hanyou, contradiction and missantroop for reviewing! It makes it seem more worth while.

* * *

The guy muttered something to her again and placed the plate carefully on the ground before standing up and giving her a smile before walking back to the campfire to join the rest of his cohort in the meal.  
  
Ava looked at the rest of them, they were quite contentedly eating their meal, well, one of them was gobbling it up with such vengeance that he could have been eating the last meal of his life.  
  
'Well, if they wanted to kill me, they could have while I was sleeping...' Ava thought to herself.  
  
She cautiously picked up her plate and gingerly picked at the food.  
  
"There better not be any poison in this..." Ava muttered. She sighed and proceeded to eat the food.  
  
"She's eating the food..." Gojyo spoke softly to Hakkai, still looking at his food.  
  
"Good..." Hakkai replied without skipping a beat.  
  
They both resumed eating as if the short dialogue hadn't happened at all.  
  
Ava watched as everybody settled down for the night's slumber. She felt very tired, but refused to close her eyes. She still didn't feel very safe with these people. Heck, she didn't feel safe with anybody. It was in her nature to be suspicious.  
  
It wasn't before long everything had stilled and only the hooting of the owls was heard. She spent the night watching the flickering embers of the fire to entertain herself. She switched to watching the night sky when the fire had spluttered and died out. She the twinkling lights of the stars and that soon dulled and into darkness.

* * *

_"She's asleep."_ Gojyo whispered to Hakkai who had bedded beside him.  
  
_"That's good..."_ Hakkai whispered back. He turned to the jeep and whispered to it, it gave a rumble and turned back into a dragon.  
  
_"She hasn't attempted to kill us so far."_ Gojyo muttered while looking at Ava.  
  
_"She doesn't ...seem to have that intention... The way she reacts... it seems more like she fears being killed by us."_ Hakkai voiced out what he thought as Hakuryuu curled up beside him.  
  
_"It could be an act... she could have been sent to spy on us..."_ Gojyo argued back.  
  
_"That's true..."_ Hakkai agreed as he pondered over the idea.  
  
_"We should be more cautious now Kai,"_ Gojyo stared into Hakkai's eyes to emphasize his point.  
  
_"Anyway, I think you better get some rest, you'll have to drive tomorrow. I'll keep watch for tonight."_ Gojyo said, lightening the mood.  
  
_"Alright. Goodnight Gojyo..."_ Hakkai replied as he settled down for a much needed rest.  
  
_"Night Kai'."_ Gojyo said as he switched his gaze to a certain other female...  
  
Dawn came and Hakkai got up and started making breakfast with Hakuryuu fluttering around him. He made Gojyo sleep and promised to wake him up when breakfast was ready before Goku could get to it. Sanzo woke up soon after. He sat sullenly at a corner drinking a cup of coffee that Hakkai had prepared for him. Sanzo was not a morning person.  
  
Goku woke up to the smell of the food being cooked and Gojyo woke up soon after by the noise Goku was making in anticipation of the food. This lead to a grumpy, tired Gojyo creating a fight with Goku for being too noisy.  
  
If anybody didn't hear a fight between Gojyo and Goku must be deaf. Ava wasn't one of them. She was jolted out of her unwilling, but peaceful sleep by the loud quarrel. She lightly berated herself for falling asleep but it was a brief thought as her senses were overwhelmed by the smell of food.  
  
She didn't eat much of the food offered to her the night before. She had a consistent urge for throwing up the food from the pain her injury caused. Though she did feel sore and nauseous, it didn't seem to affect her appetite.  
  
Another thing that she was developing, besides her hunger, was a headache. The quarrels between the two people were increasing in volume. But before she thought she couldn't stand it anymore, she saw the monk brandish an oversized paper fan, where it came from she was relatively clueless, and whack the head of the two with a loud **thwack**.  
  
She almost laughed at the sight of the looming monk over the other two people crouching down clutching their heads. The word is almost. She was still very suspicious of her surroundings. Instead, she let slip a slight upward tugging at the left corner of her lip.

* * *

Hakkai absorbed all this, and calmly detached himself from his cooking for a moment to dissipate the tension between Sanzo, Gojyo and Goku. Goku then decided to bug Hakkai about how _'harahette'_ he was. To which Gojyo grumbled under his breath what a hopeless hungry cause Goku was while Sanzo settled for a customary '_Ch_' before retiring to his seat.  
  
The cooking was finally done and Hakkai scooped out servings for everyone. He delivered one to the girl, who accepted it with less coaxing this time around. Hakkai had observed she didn't eat much the night before, he as sure she would be hungry. Still, she had waited till they had all started eating the food before she put a spoon into her mouth.  
  
There were leftovers when everybody had finished the first helping of food. These usually went to Goku but Hakkai thought it to be polite to ask the girl if she wanted anymore. Goku had remained lipped about this suggestion, he knew it was manners, but it also meant less food for himself.  
  
So Hakkai took the pot in one hand and ladle in the other and approached the girl. Slowly, with various gestures, he said the words slowly, though he knew she wouldn't understand a bit.  
  
_"Would you like some more?"_

* * *

Ava watched cautiously as the man with glasses, approached her. He made some gestures with a pot and ladle in hand. He spoke some gibberish too. She couldn't phantom what he said but she guessed that he had asked her if she wanted more food.  
  
Ava looked at him for a moment after he stopped moving and talking and shook her head sideways and pulled her plate away.  
  
He seemed to understand her and backed away. He returned to the group who were all watching the scene. He was received back with a whoop of joy from the boy with mussed up brown and oversize shoulder pads who delved directly into the pot once it was set in front of him.  
  
She watched as the red head and blond monk took out their pack of cigarettes and start to smoke. Ava wrinkled her nose at this. She was not fond of smoke. She turned her attention away to a white dragon which was starting to flutter its way to her.  
  
She had never seen a dragon before. She never thought the mythical creature to be real. It landed in front of her and sniffed her, regarding her with a tilted head. It was small, she always thought it to be big and intimidating, but this one seemed to be...cute.  
  
It took a step towards her and continued to silently regard her.  
  
Ava slowly extended her hand in attempt to stroke it. Seeing that I remained unmoving, she gingerly touched it on the head and patted it. It responded by nudging her hand in attempt to encourage her to continue. It felt soft and furry to touch, she always thought dragons should be scaly and smooth. But she wasn't complaining though, she had a penchant for animals, and she didn't mind counting this dragon in as one of them. Unknowingly, she let out a true, genuine smile.

* * *

Hakkai, Gojyo, Sanzo and Goku watched all of this.  
  
_"Looks likes she likes Hakuryuu."_ Goku stated blankly.  
  
_"Ah, looks like Hakuryuu's feelings are mutual..."_ Hakkai said with a customary smile.  
  
_"Stupid dragon."_ Both Sanzo and Gojyo said this at the same time.  
  
Goku and Hakkai looked at them before bursting out into laughter.

* * *

Well, another chapter done. I realized this is going to take far more chapters than I expected, if I write a story that is up to my expectations that is. I hope you'll like it. 


	4. Lets get a move on it

Sorry for the late update! Been buzy. Thanks to all of my reviewers! I really appreciate it.

* * *

The green-eyed man had just finished cleaning up. He seemed to be saying something to the other people. Ava wasn't scared anymore, more bored come to think of it. Her eyes were hurting slightly from opening her eyes in shock so much. She was vaguely annoyed at her own extreme reaction.

She felt the dragon flutter out of her arms. She hadn't had time to see where they went as she noticed the men were walking towards her. She jumped to her feet, ready to give a fight if they picked one. She knew she wouldn't last long though if they did. For one she was outnumbered and her wound still hadn't completely healed yet...

All of them walked straight pass her except the smiling green-eyed man. She turned around to see where the rest of them were heading and she realized the dragon had turned back into a jeep again. The blond guy sat in the passenger seat in front. The brunette had gotten in, but the red head seemed to be lingering by an open door. She heard someone clear his throat. She whipped her head back to face front again and berated herself internally for being distracted and leaving herself wide open to the green-eyed man to attack.

He gave her that weird smile of his, pointed to himself and said,

_"Hakkai."_

Ava looked at him blankly. Surely by now he knew that she wouldn't understand a damn freaking word he said.

He walked past her and pointed to the blond.

_"Sanzo."_ He chirped in a cheerful tone.

_"Goku."_ He said as he pointed to the brunette who gave her a small wave.

_"Gojyo."_ The red head said as he pointed to himself.

Ava looked warily for a moment, before it dawned on her that they had just introduced themselves. Just to confirm this newfound realization, she pointed at the green-eyed man and repeated,

_"Hakkai?"_

He nodded his head.

_"Sanzo...Goku....Gojyo..."_ Ava said as she pointed to the respective people. Not once did the blond monk look up.

Now the rest were watching her expectantly.

Well, it would only be manners to tell them her name too...

She sighed.

_"Ava."_ She said as she pointed to herself.

The Gojyo guy seemed to have said something and grinned at her almost, lecherously?! Before she herself could even react, Sanzo stood up and whacked Gojyo's head with an oversized paper fan.

Wait a minute.

Where did that come from?

Ava quietly mused as she watched a loud verbal exchange going between the blond and red head. Hakkai interceded and said something, which seemed to calm them down reluctantly.

Hakkai gestured to the car door that was propped open by Gojyo. Ava looked at it warily. Now what did they want her to do? Gojyo seemed to have lost his patience then and grabbed Ava's wrist and pulled her to the door, and promptly pushed her into the jeep.

Ava bristled at the rough treatment and threw Gojyo a dirty look as she settled herself into a more comfortable sitting position. Gojyo then plunked himself into the car and slammed the door. Hakkai got to the driving seat and started the engine.

* * *

After what seemed to have been eternity on the road to seemingly nowhere, though she knew it was only midday then, she learnt their routine.

1) Gojyo and Goku would quarrel loudly.

2) Sanzo would get so annoyed that he would either brandish his weird paper fan and whack them or wave a gun.

3) Hakkai would then say something that would settle them a bit.

A relative silence would cloud them for a moment, before the whole cycle would start again.

The first three times or so were vaguely amusing. Then it grew vaguely irritating. She got used to it after it happened about eighth time, she learnt to ignore the noise. But that didn't prevent her from getting unsettled every time she heard the gun shot though. One shouldn't wave such dangerous instrument so carelessly. Besides, it was a waste of good bullets.

She did along the way realize why she was placed between Gojyo and Goku was to prevent her from escaping. That thought made her panic fleetingly. Then she calmed herself down when she realized that even if she did escape, she had nowhere to go.

She noticed certain patterns in the people though as she observed every one of them.

Goku would constantly say something like _"Harahette!"_ And clench his stomach. This was always met with various ranges of reaction from everyone there. Judging by how voraciously he ate the two times she ate with them, she guessed it met something like "Hungry". It almost made her laughs when she heard him say that word and his stomach growling to substantiate his words. Or it could also possibly mean he had a stomachache from eating too much.

Hakkai more often that not was quite still and quiet. He would only talk to placate the others when they were fighting. Other than that, his hands were at the steering wheel and his eyes on the road. Only occasionally she would catch him watching her from the rear view mirror.

Sanzo, well, he was strange. He would sit at his seat, back straight and eyes closed. Then suddenly he would get up, turn around and smack Goku or Gojyo when they got too loud. Then settle back down as if nothing had transpired before that.

Gojyo annoyed her. He kept getting too close for comfort. He leaned a lot on her. Ava would scoot as far as she could and would bump into Goku. Goku would look at her enquiringly and she would just avoid his gaze. When Gojyo's hands began to wonder, she had enough. Ava stood up and slapped him. Goku burst into peals of laugher at that. Even the stoic blond gave a snort. Hakkai laughed politely and urged her to sit back down. She did so, only after glaring hard at Gojyo who raised his hands up in mock surrender.

When Ava saw the first sign of civilization in the horizon, she sat up abruptly and leaned forward as far as she could to make sure. Gojyo and Goku grabbed her and pulled her back and held her tightly.

She sighed in frustration as she pointed forward. They turned to look. They relaxed their hold on her slightly as they saw that they were approaching another village. She shook away Goku's hand and swatted Gojyo's lingering one. She slouched back in the seat and crossed her arms and fumed slightly. Their grip was very strong. She glanced down at her arms and saw red finger marks where they grabbed her. She almost thought they were going to cut off her circulation when she first felt their touch.

Goku seemed to be a bit sorry about it; he smiled at her almost apologetically and scratched the back of his head. He had said something to her. Not that she knew what it was anyway...

She bit back another sigh and glanced away. She slouched more into the seat and willed the jeep to bring them to the village faster. She needed space away from these weird men. A very large space.

* * *

I had to stop there. My creative juices dried up. See ya next time!


End file.
